


Ce que Michael veut

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Ce que ... veut [7]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au fil des années, il a perfectionné sa technique et il peut à présent s’absorber presque complètement en lui-même et ignorer ce qui se trouve autour de lui. (Saison 1.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce que Michael veut

Le vestiaire est tiède et silencieux, et il y est tout seul avec Lincoln. Juste deux gardiens en train de discuter dans le couloir, ne leur accordant sans doute pas autant d’attention qu’ils le devraient. Ce que Michael veut, c’est pour une fois juste profiter de la compagnie de son frère. Malheureusement, il ne parvient à penser à rien d’autre qu’à ce qu’il y a à accomplir au cours des cinq prochaines minutes... heures... journées. Lincoln le détaille avec son meilleur regard de grand frère, celui qui semble demander "mais qu’est-ce que tu as foutu ?" et du coup, ce que veut Michael, c’est que Lincoln arrête de se sentir coupable de sa présence ici. Parce que, en tout franchise, sa démarche est loin d’être aussi altruiste que Linc semble l’imaginer.

Il donne la photo de Veronica à John avec un peu de réticence, parce que John est... John. Ils ont une entente, à présent, mais John l’a quand même fait passer à tabac et délesté de deux orteils. Il n’estime pas être particulièrement rancunier, mais ça lui a enseigné la méfiance. Ce que Michael veut, c’est être sûr sur John n’utilisera pas la photo à des fins détournées. Aussi, quand après usage John empoche ladite photo avec un petit clin d’oeil, il pense "mince". Ce qui n’est pas un juron assez fort pour la situation mais exprime pile ce qu’il ressent : il a choisi le moindre mal, pris un risque calculé, repoussé l’échéance et sans doute créé un problème à venir. Mince.

T-Bag l’écrase contre le mur, la main serrée autour de sa gorge, pas suffisamment pour couper l’arrivée d’air mais assez pour que ce soit très inconfortable. Il considère la situation avec recul en songeant qu’il a vraiment dû dire quelque chose ayant déplu au pervers. Tandis qu’il pèse les différentes options, T-Bag est soulevé du sol par le col de sa chemise et envoyé bouler de l’autre côté de la pièce sans ménagement. « Tu réfléchis trop, Michael, arrête de réfléchir. Il faut parfois prendre des mesures radicales, » lui explique Lincoln en essuyant les paumes de ses mains sur son bleu de travail avec la satisfaction de la tâche accomplie. Ce que Michael veut, c’est que Lincoln ne lui dise plus d’arrêter de réfléchir. S’il pouvait éteindre son cerveau à volonté, il l’aurait fait depuis longtemps. Accessoirement, il veut remercier Lincoln. Tout de même.

Le docteur Tancredi lui fait signe de relever son tee-shirt, puis elle pose le petit rond froid du stéthoscope sur sa poitrine et une main sur son épaule, et elle lui demande de respirer. Il respire : inspiration, expiration, inspir... Elle penche légèrement la tête de côté, les paupières baissées, concentrée sur les battements de son coeur. Ce que Michael veut, c’est que Sara arrête de faire ça. Parce que, vraiment, ça perturbe son processus cognitif et ça, ça ne faisait pas partie du plan. L’inverse oui, le cas échéant, mais il semble que le plan ne fonctionne pas tout à fait comme prévu. Encore une fois. « Vous ne respirez pas, Michael, » le réprimande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Ah, elle a remarqué ?

Lincoln lui a dit qu’il fallait parfois prendre des mesures radicales. Aussi, lorsque Michael le voit tourner autour de l’entrepôt et considérer la grille de la prison avec un air pas orthodoxe, il prend des mesures radicales. Il approche par derrière et plaque son frère au sol, les mains refermées sur ses épaules pour l’immobiliser. Il ne doute pas que Lincoln, s’il le voulait vraiment, pourrait se débarrasser de lui (en une bonne vingtaine d’années de chamailleries plus ou moins sérieuses, ça ne lui a jamais posé de difficulté) mais il rend les armes. Il n’a pas l’air heureux, toutefois, que Michael ait suivi son conseil. Ce que Michael veut, c’est que Lincoln fasse preuve d’un peu de logique dans ce que _Lincoln_ veut.

T-Bag lui parle, et ce que Michael veut, c’est parvenir à l’ignorer. Il n’arrive jamais tout à fait à faire abstraction de la présence de Bagwell, ce n’est pas tant ce qu’il lui dit que le ton sur lequel il le dit et la façon dont il le regarde en lui parlant. Au fil des années, il a perfectionné sa technique et il peut à présent s’absorber presque complètement en lui-même et ignorer ce qui se trouve autour de lui. C’est un exercice indispensable de temps en temps s’il ne veut pas que les milliers de stimuli qui l’assaillent en permanence lui fassent perdre l’esprit. Par exemple, il arrive tout à fait à ignorer le fait que Sucre lui demande pour la troisième fois en dix minutes d’arrêter de tourner comme un lion en cage (en réalité... il entend mais ne s’autorise pas à comprendre... parce qu’il a vraiment besoin d’aller et venir pour réfléchir. Mais il saisit que ça agace Sucre, et d’ailleurs s’il était à la place de Sucre, ça l’agacerait aussi). Ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant que ça fonctionne avec T-Bag. Sauf que le temps est une denrée qui lui fait défaut.

Parfois... pas toujours, mais parfois... ce que Michael voudrait plus que tout au monde, c’est que les gens se comportent comme des objets manipulés et réagissent exactement comme il l’attend d’eux. Que lui-même réagisse exactement comme il avait imaginé qu’il réagirait. Ca rendrait la réalisation du plan beaucoup plus simple et beaucoup moins douloureuse pour tout le monde.

-FIN-


End file.
